


More

by teprometo



Series: Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing: Round Two [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's scars are not so easily hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate fic for Round 5 of the Second Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing. The prompt was Sectumsempra: 250-300 words.
> 
> I didn’t submit this one, but I still like it. I hope to expand on this someday, perhaps make a full-length fic.

“Fuck,” Draco panted. “More.”

Draco was laid out elegantly before him, his robes still buttoned up to his throat. Harry had his hand pressed up against Draco’s groin as he tongue-fucked Draco’s ear.

Harry moved his fingers to Draco’s buttons, and Draco flung an arm over his face, peeking down at him through the bend of his elbow. Harry’s fingers worked the fastenings while he moved up to kiss the point of Draco’s chin.

He hesitated.

“What’s this?” Harry’s fingers stopped halfway down Draco’s front, and he raised them to touch a scar that went from the crease under his lip to his ear.

“What do—” Draco started, but as Harry sat up, he caught sight of Draco’s exposed chest.

“Oh, god.”

Harry brought his hand down to touch the scar tissue and nearly choked. He could see the blood spraying from Draco’s body again, torrents of it spurting from his chest, his face. He could see the murky water and his own hands next to Draco’s pressing against his chest, feebly trying to make the bleeding stop. It would not stop.

Harry looked at his hands and swore they were still covered with Draco’s blood.

Draco pulled his robes closed and turned his back to Harry, perching on the side of the bed.

“Draco, what—?”

“I’ve been using a Glamour.”

“For five years? Why?”

“Because they’re mine. And if I were a better wizard, I’d have noticed the spell wearing off, and you’d be fucking me right now.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders and pressed him back down onto the bed. “Draco, I’m sorry,” he whispered over and over again, mouthing over the full length of each of Draco’s scars, over his chest, neck, and face.

“Don’t you dare—”

“Shut up,” Harry said. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/24097.html#comments).**


End file.
